Training Camp
by Plume-chan
Summary: Les qualifications aux Nationales arrivent rapidement, mais Ukai sent que l'équipe n'est pas encore au point. Alors il décida de préparer un voyage pour le moins sportif et intensif, mais il avait prévu le coup, et Karasuno ne sera pas les seuls à s'entraîner durement loin de chez eux. [Kuroo x Tsukishima] ; [Oikawa x Kageyama] ; [Kenma x Hinata] YAOI
1. Prologue

**_Description_** : Les qualifications aux Nationales arrivent rapidement, mais Ukai sent que l'équipe n'est pas encore au point. Alors il décida de préparer un voyage pour le moins sportif et intensif, mais il avait prévu le coup, et Karasuno ne sera pas les seuls à s'entraîner durement loin de chez eux.

_**Pairings**_ : KurooTsukki ; OikaKage ; KenHina

**_Rating_ **: T (+)

Yooo ! Comment ça va vous tous ? Oui oui, je m'incruste dans un nouveau fandom ! OwO Haikyuu! Mon coup de cœur de l'année je crois, oui ! Mais en même temps, c'était obligatoire ! J'ai fait du volley pendant quatre années, donc quand même, honte! si jamais je n'avais pas écrit de fanfictions sur ce manga pour le moins extraordinaire ! Oh oui, puis tous les personnages sont si adorables et attachants que je ne peux m'empêcher de gagatiser devant eux. Ils sont ma putain de faiblesse.  
Alors vouaala, je commence cette histoire avec le prologue, assez court je sais, mais plutôt entraînant, je trouve. Donc je vous laisse le découvrir :)

* * *

Le tournoi pour les qualifications Nationales inter-lycéenne arrivaient à grand pas. La pression se faisait ressentir, les entraînements étaient devenus plus durs et plus endurants, mais Karasuno ne lâchait jamais. Qu'ils finissent à la fin trempé de sueur, ou même tremblants, s'ils manquent même de s'écraser au sol à cause de l'intensité, ils s'en fichaient bien, ce qui les importait, c'était ces foutues qualifications. Oui, cette année, ils passeraient les éliminatoires, ils ne perdront pas, ils gagneront. Pas seulement pour le plaisir d'en sortir vainqueurs, mais surtout pour montrer à tous ce que Karasuno valait.

Sauf qu'avoir la hargne de vaincre ne faisait pas tout. C'était certes une source de motivation, de courage, d'objectifs, mais il fallait aussi avoir une équipe derrière qui sache relancer avec expertise la balle, de façon à ce que jamais elle ne touche le sol de leur camp, mais qu'elle se déforme sur le sol du territoire de leurs adversaires. Et ça, Ukai le savait pertinemment, une équipe marche avec de l'expérience et des liens, une équipe est tissée avec la confiance que chacun exprime pour l'autre. Que cela soit avec les titulaires ou les remplaçants. Tous ont un rôle important, qu'il faut savoir utiliser au moment venu.

Il en avait discuté plusieurs fois, durant ces deux dernières semaines, avec Takeda. La meilleure des façons pour établir des liens, est sans aucun doute, de partir en voyage. Mais pas n'importe quel voyage. Pas celui où l'on visite et s'amuse à l'extérieur. Non, ce voyage-là serait plus intensif, il s'agirait d'un camp d'entrainement.  
Le lycée avait les fonds nécessaires pour faire partir le club de volley quelques temps, et comprenait de quoi il en détournait, car il le représentait.

L'équipe de volley-ball de Karasuno partirait onze jours avant que les qualifications aux Nationales ne commencent, et y resterait sept jours et six nuits.

C'est ainsi que les entraînements intenses commencèrent, dans l'unique but d'aller aux Nationales.

Le volley-ball, un sport d'échange de balle qui s'élance dans les airs, où la plus faible des deux équipes arrête sa course et la fait tomber au sol.

* * *

Yooosh ! Je vous l'avais dit, que c'était court. Arf, mais bon. Mais au moins, vous avez vu à peu près de quoi il va en retourner non ? :D  
Pour l'idée du camp d'entrainement, hmm, je me suis inspirée de Kuroko no Basket, leur tout premier "_voyage sportif_" on va dire. Oui, cet épisode m'a vraiment filée tout pleins d'idées (de yaoi aussi surtout).  
Oh j'oubliais, pour la suite de mon histoire, je risque d'utiliser pas mal de termes de volley (Positions, Postes, etc), donc si jamais vous avez besoin d'être éclairé sur quelque chose, faut me le dire, je vous expliquerais avec plaisir :3  
Voilà, donc j'espère que ce prologue vous aura plu et vous aura donné envie de continuer à suivre ma fanficiton ! 8DD

Gros bisous à tous - Plume-chan


	2. Chapitre 1

**_Description_** : Les qualifications aux Nationales arrivent rapidement, mais Ukai sent que l'équipe n'est pas encore au point. Alors il décida de préparer un voyage pour le moins sportif et intensif, mais il avait prévu le coup, et Karasuno ne sera pas les seuls à s'entraîner durement loin de chez eux.

_**Pairings**_ : KurooTsukki ; OikaKage ; KenHina

**_Rating_ **: T (+)

**B**onjour tout le monde ! Me revoilà avec un nouveau chapitre ! Je me suis motivée comme pas possible pour essayer de le terminer avant le dernier weekend avant la rentrée ! Non, je ne remue pas le couteau dans la plaie 8DD  
Voilà, j'ai vraiment pas mal galéré à l'écrire, parce que ça faisait longtemps que je n'avais pas mis en scène autant de personnages comme ça, et je flippais vraiment à l'idée de faire des répétitions ! :x Mais je suis plutôt contente du rendu et j'espère que j'arriverais à vous faire partager cette même impression à travers ces lignes ! :3

Donc bonne lecture vous tous ! :D

Réponse au commentaire :

**Av** : Je suis contente de savoir que tu vas suivre mon histoire, et ça m'a motivée pour la suite ;) ! Ton commentaire m'a sincèrement fait plaisir :3 (Oh tu as lu mon profil ? Oui, nous sommes toutes les deux verseau du coup ;) !)

* * *

Quand Ukai expliqua son idée de faire un camp d'entrainement, l'équipe de Karasuno ne cacha pas sa joie. Ils savaient que ça allait être dur mais quand bien même, c'était pour s'améliorer, et ça, c'était une source de motivation énorme, et ils allaient progresser avec ça. De plus, ça va leur faire du bien de s'entrainer loin de chez eux, ils prendront ainsi l'air, et devront s'habituer à un autre terrain que le leur.  
Après l'annonce de leur coach, ils apprirent qu'ils partiraient dans deux jours. Pendant ces deux jours, tous sans exception avaient préparé avec précaution leurs affaires pour les six jours à venir. Ce matin-là, il était tôt, mais cela n'empêchait pas certains sportifs d'être excités. Ils s'étaient fixé un rendez-vous à sept heures du matin devant le lycée. Tous étaient présents, aucun n'était arrivé en retard. Ukai arriva quelques minutes après avec un minibus pour le voyage qui s'annonçait long. Dedans il y avait exactement douze places : trois places à l'arrière, huit disposées de part et d'autre du véhicule, et une place conducteur.  
C'était en trombe qu'Hinata y rentra, poussant au passage ses équipiers, puis alla vite s'asseoir à la place du milieu, tout au fond, pour avoir une vue d'ensemble.

- Eh ! Hinata ! T'es pas obligé de pousser tout le monde pour aller t'asseoir. S'énerva Kageyama qui avait manqué de le frapper quand il se fit bousculer.

- Oh… Je vois que notre roi aurait préféré avoir l'honneur de rentrer en premier dans ce bus, je me trompe ? Demanda sarcastiquement Kei d'un air provocateur.

- La ferme.

Le brun n'avait même pas envie de relever les propos railleurs du blond, mais serra fortement son poing pour éviter de le frapper. Enervé, il se dirigea vers Hinata pour se placer à sa gauche, et soupira nonchalamment, puis vint au tour de Tsukishima et de Yamaguchi d'aller s'asseoir, et prirent les deux sièges qui se trouvaient devant Tobio. Le blond se cala contre la fenêtre et ne put s'empêcher de pouffer de rire, tout en plaçant naturellement sa main à l'entrée de sa bouche. Le sang de Kageyama bouillonnait dans ses veines, mais se retenait au maximum de lui sauter à la gorge. Un rictus tirait son visage.  
Daichi et Sugawara montèrent ensuite dans le minibus, et allèrent se placer juste devant Yamaguchi et Kei, silencieusement, mais surtout fatigués, puis, talonnés par Asahi. Il s'arrêta un instant et se retourna, n'entendant pas Nishinoya et Tanaka derrière lui. Il les observa, et avaient l'air hésitant, ils ne se décidaient pas à monter dans le bus, puis son regard croisa celui de Kiyoko. Il soupira, comprenant de quoi il en détournait, puis alla s'asseoir à sa place.  
Dehors, les deux deuxièmes années se jetèrent un regard complice.

- Dès qu'elle monte dans le bus, on y va nous aussi.

- Ouais !

Ils avaient pris soin de chuchoter, afin que la concernée ne les entende pas, cependant elle avait déjà compris ce qu'ils manigançaient, mais son visage resta impassiblement neutre. Elle attendit que Takeda monte à son tour, pour le suivre. Il s'assit à l'une des deux dernières places à l'avant, et la jeune Manager se plaça juste à côté. A l'extérieur du véhicule, Tanaka et Nishinoya avaient tous les deux compris ce qu'il venait de se passer. Alors il ne restait plus qu'une seule solution, se mettre derrière elle. Rapidement ils montèrent dans le car, puis remarquèrent qu'il n'y avait plus qu'une seule place derrière Shimizu, car Asahi occupait l'une d'elle. Alors ils crièrent, se bousculèrent pour tenter d'arriver le premier à cette fameuse place. Sauf que dans leur agitation, poussèrent sans s'en rendre compte, leur Capitaine.

- Tanaka. Nishinoya.

Ils étaient en train de se tirer le T-shirt, comme pour savoir lequel des deux méritait cette fameuse place derrière leur jolie Manager, mais la voix impétueuse de Daichi les calma directement, les refroidissant subitement. Ils en tremblaient même, mais le libéro, fourbe qu'il était, avait tout de même profité de ce moment pour poser son postérieur sur ce siège. Quand Tanaka s'en rendit compte, il hallucina.

- Nishinoya espèce de…

Mais s'arrêta, frémissant de l'un de ces frissons presque insoutenables, quand il se rappela que Daichi était toujours en train de l'observer, ressentant une certaine tension peser sur ses épaules devenues frêles. Résigné, il alla s'asseoir à côté d'Hinata au fond, et une fois installé, jeta un regard noir à son coéquipier qui semblait victorieux.

Le début du voyage avait été très agité, certes, mais il se continua dans un calme profond, la fatigue les ayant rattrapés. Même Ukai trouvait ça étrange, mais décida de ne pas trop y prêter attention afin de se concentrer sur la route. Tsukishima avait posé son coude contre le rebord de la fenêtre et sa tête était appuyée dans le creux de sa main. Il observait le paysage d'un air las, le casque sur les oreilles. Quant à Hinata, il s'était endormi sur l'épaule de Kageyama. Bien sûr, au début ça ne l'avait pas plu, ça l'avait même agacé fortement et avait tenté de le repousser, à plusieurs reprises, mais rien n'y faisait, alors il abandonna, résigné. Tanaka avait cessé de penser à la trahison de son ami, mais s'ennuyait énormément à cause de ce silence pesant.  
C'est ainsi que le voyage se termina. Ils s'étaient arrêtés en cours de route pour pouvoir manger, à cause des nombreuses plaintes d'estomacs qui s'étaient faites entendre. Maintenant il était aux alentours de dix-huit heures, et étaient enfin arrivés sur place. Tous étaient ébahis par la grandeur et l'aspect du bâtiment. Ils se trouvaient face à la mer orangée qui ondulait sous le vent au soleil couchant. De là où ils étaient, ils arrivaient à deviner l'immensité du gymnase qui s'offrait à eux et derrière celui-ci semblait s'élever de la vapeur semblable à celle qui se trouve dans les sources d'eau chaude. Nishinoya, Hinata, Yamaguchi et Tanaka croyaient être en plein rêve, leurs yeux brillaient, leur bouche était grande ouverte. C'était sans doute la première fois qu'ils allaient dans un endroit pareil. D'autres comme Sugawara, Asahi et Daichi souriaient d'émerveillement. Tsukishima et Kageyama semblaient cacher quelque peu leur joie, mais on arrivait à apercevoir une légère satisfaction du fait d'être dans ces lieux.

- Merci beaucoup Coach Ukai, Professeur Takeda !

Tous s'étaient retournés pour les remercier sincèrement du fond du cœur. Cette semaine s'annonçait rude et intense mais surtout exaltante.

Après avoir admiré l'extérieur des locaux, ils décidèrent d'aller visiter l'intérieur qui semblait attiser profondément leur curiosité. Ils passèrent une porte, puis traversèrent un couloir qui avait l'air de mener au gymnase. Hinata, tout excité, s'enquit d'y pénétrer, tel une rafale. Il s'arrêta en plein milieu et commença à trembler, fermant les yeux, serrant les dents et les poings. Il avait l'air de se consumer de l'intérieur. Ses équipiers arrivèrent et furent émerveillés, puis Shõyõ lâcha ce qui lui pesait sur le cœur.

- C'est si beau ! C'est si grand, et ça sent bon le parquet ciré ! Et regardez au fond, il y a des tribunes, génial, on se croirait dans un vrai gymnase de compétitions !

Effectivement, au fond, face à eux, se trouvaient quatre imposantes colonnes de sièges qui étaient faiblement éclairées. C'était assez impressionnant à voir alors qu'il n'y avait personne dessus, sauf que remplis par des spectateurs devait rendre ça encore plus extraordinaire et surprenant. Le rouquin de l'équipe ne pouvait s'empêcher de sauter pleinement de joie, agaçant au passage Tsukishima qui ne comprenait pas pourquoi il s'enflammait autant.  
Si on observait bien, on pouvait deviner les lignes qui délimitaient les différents terrains de volley-ball. Au total il pouvait y en avoir trois, parfaitement marqués au sol équitablement.  
Nishinoya s'imaginait déjà en train de rouler, glisser sur ce sol qui ne demandait qu'à être mêlé à la sueur de l'effort. Il s'enjoua déjà fortement à l'idée est était bouillonnant.

Ukai et Takeda s'avancèrent au centre du gymnase, visiblement contents de voir que leurs protégés étaient ravis d'être ici.

- Comme vous le savez, nous allons dormir ici pendant six nuits à partir de ce soir.

Ukai parlait sereinement, mais avait pris un certain air sérieux. Maintenant qu'ils étaient ici, ils ne pouvaient plus se permettre de plaisanter, ils étaient là dans l'unique but de s'entrainer pour les Nationales et ils ne pouvaient se permettre de prendre ça pour des vacances.

- Nous avons à notre disposition cinq chambres qui se trouvent dans le couloir qui croise celui-ci pour aller au gymnase, juste après les vestiaires. Pour vous il y aura une chambre de quatre, une de trois et une de deux. Le mieux serait de les faire maintenant pour que vous puissiez déposer la totalité de vos affaires.

Pour Tsukisima et Yamaguchi, la question ne se posait pas, ils seraient dans la chambre de deux, et personne ne pourrait s'y opposer. Après pour les autres, c'était plus difficile de choisir. Au final, ça sera Asahi, Daichi et Sugawara qui occuperaient celle de trois, et Tanaka, Nishinoya, Kageyama et Hinata pour celle de quatre. Evidemment, Kiyoko étant la seule fille aurait une chambre pour elle seule, et Takeda ainsi qu'Ukai en occuperaient une tous les deux.

Les futurs occupants de la chambre de quatre se trouvaient désormais devant l'une des portes et hésitaient à l'ouvrir. La clé cliqueta dans la serrure, puis elle s'ouvrit en grinçant faiblement. C'était plutôt vaste, et la chambre était doucement éclairée par la lueur du soleil couchant. Au total il y avait bien quatre lits, et deux grandes armoires étaient disposées à côté, pour qu'ils puissent ranger en totalité leurs affaires.

- Génial ! Des lits superposés ! Je prends celui du haut ! S'exclama Shõyõ très enthousiaste.

- Oui, moi aussi ! Cria le petit libéro.

Les deux montèrent dans leur lit respectif, et appréciaient visiblement fortement cette sensation de voir toute la pièce en totalité en se sentant immense. Etant donné qu'ils étaient les plus petits de l'équipe, ils ressentaient une certaine fierté condescendante à se sentir plus grands que les autres.  
Kageyama soupira, et avança vers son lit, sous celui du petit central, comme si c'était une évidence pour lui de prendre celui du bas. Tanaka, lui, ne semblait pas trop s'en préoccuper, lit du bas ou du haut peu lui importait, et avait déjà commencé à ranger ses affaires dans l'une des armoires et semblait avoir gardé avec lui des rechanges.

- Le coach nous a bien dit d'aller nous laver non ? Demanda-t-il en se grattant le haut du crâne.

- Oui, je crois bien que c'est ce qu'il nous a dit, répondit Tobio alors qu'il avait relevé la tête pour le fixer.

- Mais ça veut dire qu'on n'aura pas l'occasion de tester ces grands terrains aujourd'hui alors ? S'étonna le libéro du haut de son lit.

- Je n'pense pas Noya, si on s'entrainait, il nous aurait pas dit d'aller nous doucher maintenant, autrement ça ne servirait à rien, lui confia simplement Tanaka.

- Oh, moi je voulais attaquer… se morfondit Hinata, les bras ballants au-dessus des barrières de son lit.

- Imbécile, tu n'tiens même pas debout, tu n'arriverais même pas à toucher la balle. J'vais pas faire des passes à quelqu'un qui ne sera pas fichu de les attaquer à cause de la fatigue.

Le rouquin ne répondit que par un gémissement désapprobateur. Il n'était pas d'accord, fatigue ou pas, il serait toujours capable de renvoyer une balle en la frappant de toutes ses forces, du moins c'est ce qu'il croyait. Mais bon, comme il n'y avait pas d'entrainement ce soir, ça ne servait à rien de se plaindre de la réponse de son équipier.

- Bon, Hinata, bouge-toi un peu, on doit aller se doucher n'oublie pas.

- Oui !

Le rouquin se redressa de son matelas, puis passa au-dessus des barrières pour sauter de son lit. Il n'avait pas eu envie de prendre l'échelle pour descendre, il préférait quand c'était rapide et quand ça bougeait un peu. Il s'arrêta devant son sac, et commença à fouiller dedans afin de trouver quelques affaires de rechanges, et de quoi se doucher convenablement. Un fois prêt, il s'en alla avec Kageyama pour aller se laver. Ils avancèrent jusqu'au bout du couloir où se trouvaient les chambres et avaient croisé Sugawara qui y revenait, les cheveux encore humides, en train de se les essuyer avec une serviette. Il leurs indiqua comment y aller, et donc les deux premières années continuèrent leur route jusqu'à ce qu'ils trouvent un escalier.

Ils le prirent et montèrent les marches pour arriver de nouveau dans un autre couloir à l'étage supérieur. Il était très peu éclairé et semblait être vaste, car on n'en voyait pas le bout. Ils marchèrent un moment, puis trouvèrent une porte avec de la vapeur d'eau qui s'en dégageait de derrière. Pour eux, c'était forcément ici. Ils l'ouvrirent, et furent étonné par l'immensité du bloc de douches. Il était divisé en deux parties : la première était face à eux ; il y avait plusieurs carrés de robinets, avec un miroir au-dessus de chacun d'eux. La seconde partie était à droite des robinets, et comportaient une dizaine de douches individuelles, cinq d'un côté et cinq de l'autre, qui se faisaient face. Le carrelage et les murs étaient d'un blanc ivoire, et reflétait parfaitement les traits de lumière. Il y avait des fenêtres situées en haut, ouvertes constamment. On pouvait y observer le ciel qui commençait à prendre une douce couleur indigo, éclairé par de fines tâches lumineuses qui scintillaient. C'était agréable à observer, et c'est pour ça qu'Hinata alla s'enfermer dans l'une des douches libres, face aux fenêtres, pour pouvoir être bercé par le changement si soudain des teintes de ciel, sous cette eau chaude ruisselante sur sa peau, et torsadant entre ses muscles les plus fins. Il en soupirait de bien être, c'était comme s'il renaissait. La fatigue semblait l'avoir quitté et était en pleine forme, mais il voulait s'éterniser sous cette aquosité brulante, sauf qu'il savait que c'était impossible, car Ukai leurs avait demandés d'être présents dans le gymnase à dix-neuf heures et demie, et il ne lui restait plus que trois quart d'heure. Alors il se pencha pour attraper son gel douche mais sans savoir comment, il glissa, et passa de l'autre côté dans la douche voisine. A ce moment il espérait qu'il y avait quelqu'un à côté pour le lui redonner, et hésita à demander.

- Euh, il… -

Il s'arrêta de parler quand il aperçut une main sous le portique bleuté, lui tendre ce qu'il avait perdu, et lui adressa un merci hésitant mais sincère. Il se demanda alors qui était la personne à côté de lui. De toutes les façons il la connaissait sûrement car il n'y avait que Karasuno ici. Mais il ne se tortura pas l'esprit avec ses hypothèses plus longtemps et commença à se savonner avant de se rincer à l'eau clair, toujours en observant le ciel devenu de plus en plus sombre, et les étoiles plus grandes. C'est avec regret qu'il ferma le robinet d'eau chaude pour aller s'essuyer avec sa serviette qu'il avait accrochée à l'un des crochets de la douche. Une fois sec, il s'habilla simplement d'un T-shit noir et d'un jogging de la même couleur, en essayant de ne pas trop le mouiller en l'enfilant. Il poussa sur le verrou de la porte qui cliqueta, puis l'ouvrit. Pieds nus, et les affaires dans chaque bras, il se dirigea vers les lavabos pour les y déposer. Il prit sa serviette et s'essuya les pieds, pour pouvoir enfiler des chaussettes. Il entendit une autre porte de douche s'ouvrir derrière lui, ce qui attira son attention, voulant savoir si c'était la personne qui était à côté de lui ou non, mais surtout qui c'était. Il se retourna alors, et son regard se plongea étonnamment dans le sien. Ses yeux s'agrandirent de surprise, et ses lèvres se décelèrent pour sourire pleinement.

- K-Kenma !

Peut-être que crier son nom était de trop, car il n'était pas les seuls dans les douches, mais il s'en fichait, il était content de le voir ici.

- Shõyõ…

Sa voix se faisait discrète, comme à son habitude, mais semblait visiblement lui aussi heureux de le revoir. Il s'approcha du central en lui souriant timidement, puis déposa ses affaires dans le même lavabo que son ami, et avec la serviette qu'il avait autour du cou, il commença à s'essuyer les cheveux.

- Pourquoi tu es ici ? Demanda gaiement le rouquin.

- Oh, eh bien, parce qu'on s'entraine ici…

- C'est super, ça veut dire qu'on va pouvoir se voir plus souvent !

- Oui, sourit le passeur.

Kenma avait fini de se sécher les cheveux, même s'ils restaient toujours un peu humides. Il écroutait attentivement ce que disait Hinata, et s'avoua que son élocution l'impressionnait beaucoup, et ne savait pas comment il faisait pour déballer autant de mots comme ça. Il attendit qu'il ait fini sa phrase pour en entamer une nouvelle.

- Je suis désolé Shõyõ, mais je dois aller rejoindre Kuroo, il m'attend sûrement… A tout à l'heure !

Il lui lança l'un de ses plus beaux sourires avant de quitter la pièce.

- _A tout… à l'heure ? _s'interrogea-t-il, Oui !

Il cria de façon à ce qu'il l'entende depuis le couloir.  
De nouveau il entendit un verrou de douche cliqueter et se retourna pour savoir qui s'était, et s'étonna de voir son équipier.

- Oh, Kageyama t'es toujours là ?

- Tu le vois bien non ?

- C-c'est vrai… Mais t'en as pris du temps, je croyais que t'étais déjà parti !

- La ferme. C'était le passeur de Nekoma ?

- Oui, il vient de partir.

- Tu sais pourquoi il est ici ?

- Il s'entraine, je crois.

Le brun ne répondit pas, mais fixa intensément le couloir sombre, puis reporta son regard sur le rouquin.

- On y va ?

- Ouais !

Enfin propres, ils étaient repassés dans leurs chambres afin d'y déposer leurs affaires. Mais comme l'heure n'était pas encore venue, les deux premières années s'installèrent dans leur lit, comme Tanaka et Nishinoya, le temps de quelques minutes. C'était l'ailier qui était sur son portable, qui leurs avertit qu'il était bientôt l'heure de rejoindre le gymnase, là où leur coach les attendait. Ils se relevèrent de leur matelas, s'étirant un peu, puis quittèrent leur chambre. Dans le couloir, juste devant eux, se trouvaient Tsukishima et Yamuguchi, qui semblaient être eux aussi passés à la douche récemment, à la vue de leurs cheveux encore humides. Ils franchirent la porte pour se retrouver dans le gymnase. En entrant, ils virent premièrement les trois dernières années qui les attendaient déjà, et qui les observaient, accompagnés du regard de Kiyoko, Takeda et Ukai. Nishinoya et Tanaka, frémirent de joie quand ils croisèrent le regard de leur Manager, mais qui retourna la tête aussitôt. Puis, naturellement, tous les six tournèrent la tête à leur gauche, sentant un bon nombre de présences qui les avaient attirés.  
D'une voix commune, les deux deuxièmes années, ne purent s'empêcher d'exprimer leur stupéfaction.

- Ne-Nekoma ?!

Puis les deux retournèrent leur tête automatiquement vers leur coach, comme pour s'assurer qu'il ne s'agissait pas d'un rêve ou quelque chose du genre. Visiblement non, car il souriait d'un air approbateur. Tsukishima croisa malheureusement le regard du capitaine de Nekoma, appuyé sur leur passeur, qui l'observait en souriant d'une façon énigmatique, mais n'y prêta pas attention et détourna la tête, ce qui étira davantage ses lèvres. Tanaka, lui, semblait visiblement content de retrouver son identique de la ville, car il savait que leur rivalité sur le terrain était toujours bien présente, alors que son ami avait retrouvé le libéro qu'il devait à tout prix surpasser.

Les deux coachs présents, s'avancèrent au cœur du terrain afin que tout le monde puisse les voir et les entendre.

- Comme vous le savez, les Nationales sont dans onze jours, et il faut à tous prix que vous tissiez des liens plus forts, pour avoir entièrement confiance en vos équipiers, pour être sûr d'être soutenu dans n'importe quelle initiative, mauvaise ou bonne. Mais elle s'acquiert aussi avec l'expérience que vous partagez ensemble. C'est principalement pour ça que nous avons décidez de vous emmener dans ce camp d'entrainement. Annonça sérieusement l'ancien volleyeur de Karasuno.

- C'est aussi pour ça, que nous, Nekoma, sommes ici. Renchérit Manabu Naoi, c'est Takeda-san et votre coach qui nous ont demandés de venir nous entrainer avec vous lors de cette semaine. De cette façon, nous aussi progresseront davantage avant cet évènement que vous attendez sûrement tous, puis nous aurions l'occasion de faire du jeu.

- Mais contrairement à ce que vous pouvez le penser, nous avons mis en place quelques règles, pour éviter le moindre problème. Ajouta le professeur Takeda.

- Lors des six jours à venir et même à partir de ce soir, on aimerait que Karasuno évite d'aller dans les chambres de Nekoma et inversement.

- Il y aura aussi un couvre-feu. A partir de vingt-trois heures, vous n'aurez plus l'autorisation de sortir de vos chambres, et ceux qui tenteront, sauront susceptible de faire des suicides, ou autres échauffements qui vous feront passer l'envie de le faire.

- Mais à part ça, il n'y a aucune autre restriction qu'on aimerait vous faire part.

Le sourire de Kuroo ne put ostensiblement pas s'empêcher de s'agrandir, à l'entente de ces règles, alors qu'il continuait à fixer le blond de Karasuno.

- Ohh… Je vois, chuchota-il, les dents bien visibles.

- Qu'est-ce que tu vas faire, Kuroo ? Lui demanda Kenma, suspicieux.

- Pour le moment, rien, mais demain sûrement que les choses seront étonnement plus amusantes.

Le petit passeur savait que son ami avait quelque chose derrière la tête. Il le devinait facilement grâce à sa façon mystérieuse de parler, mais surtout, il ne pouvait pas rester en place bien longtemps quand il avait décidé que quelque chose serait sa proie, et ça se ressentait fortement.

* * *

**N**ekoma est enfin arrivé ! Je n'avais qu'une hâte pendant que j'écrivais, le moment où ils se croiseraient. J'aime vraiment beaucoup je KenHina, je les trouve si adorables, alors c'était pour moi une évidence que ce soit les deux qui se rencontrent et pas Tanaka avec Yamamota par exemple ;) ! Pour le coup, ils vont tous s'entraîner ensemble, je fangirilise déjà ! Par contre je ne sais pas si je développerais au cours de mon histoire les personnages en leur totalité ! Parce que je me rends compte qu'ils sont nombreux au final, et que si je faisais ça, je me perdrais dans l'écriture ._. Enfin, je pense plus à Nekoma qu'à Karasuno en disant ça, parce que comme je ne lis pas les scans, je ne connais pas spécialement le caractère de tous, même si j'ai réussi à cerner plutôt facilement celui de Kuroo et de Kenma puis après celui de Yaku et Yamamoto.

Pour ceux qui voudraient savoir, je vais faire un récapitulatif de la composition des chambres, en ajoutant celles de Nekoma, parce que je ne pense pas que j'en parlerais plus que ça dans les chapitre qui vont suivre ;) !

Chambre **1** : _Takeda & Ukai_  
Chambre **2** : _Kiyoko_  
Chambre **3** : _Tsukishima & Yamaguchi_  
Chambre **4** : _Tanaka, Nishinoya, Kageyama & Hinata_  
Chambre **5** : _Asahi, Sugawara & Daichi_  
Chambre **6** : _Manabu_  
Chambre **7** : _Fukunaga & Noboyuki_  
Chambre **8** : _Kuroo, Kenma, Yamamoto & Yaku_  
Chambre **9** : _Yuki & Inuoka_

_Voilà c'est tout pour aujourd'hui ! Je ne pense pas poster quoique ce soit avant la rentrée (enfin qui sait ?) et comme ça va être la rentrée, mon rythme d'écriture risque quelque peu de ralentir, mais rien de grave alors ne vous inquiétez pas héhé ;p Donc pour ceux qui reprennent les cours, je vous souhaite à tous une bonne rentrée ! :D _

_A bientôt & gros bisouuus ! - Plume-chan_


	3. Chapitre 2

_**Description :**_ Les qualifications aux Nationales arrivent rapidement, mais Ukai sent que l'équipe n'est pas encore au point. Alors il décida de préparer un voyage pour le moins sportif et intensif, mais il avait prévu le coup, et Karasuno ne sera pas les seuls à s'entraîner durement loin de chez eux.

_**Pairings :**_ KurooTsukki ; OikaKage ; KenHina

_**Rating :**_ T (+)

Yo tout le monde, me revoilà pour un nouveau chapitre ! Chapitre sûrement court par rapport à l'attente, mais qui, j'en suis sûre, en satisfera plus d'un !  
'Fin voilà, j'ai eu assez de mal à écrire ce chapitre, parce qu'au début je voulais développer plein de trucs et tout, mais je ne savais réellement pas comment m'y prendre, donc je risquais plus de vous perdre au même titre que je me serais perdue ;p

Donc voualou, bonne lecture vous tous :33

* * *

Le lendemain matin, le réveil se ressentait dur. Il était mêlé à des râles, grognements et grommellements, rapidement étouffés dans les draps. Les coachs passaient dans les chambres afin de faire lever leurs joueurs, pour qu'ils aillent manger, le petit déjeuner étant important pour prendre des forces surtout avec l'entrainement qui s'annonçait rude. A ce moment-là, les étirements se firent nombreux, et les soupirs rauques, qui raclaient durement leur gorge sèche. Même s'ils étaient visiblement tous très fatigués, ils avaient tout de même passé une bonne nuit, et avaient trouvé les matelas à leur goût.

Après avoir mangé ce qui leurs avait été donné, ils s'étaient préparés et s'étaient habillés de leurs vêtements d'échauffement. Entre autre, t-shirt large, short, chaussures et genouillères. Désormais, Nekoma et Karasuno se retrouvaient sur le même terrain, faces à leurs coachs, dont la voix commençait à s'élever.

- Je présume que vous êtes tous prêts pour cette première journée d'échauffement intensif.

Des voix presque endormie acquiesçaient difficilement.

- J'espère que votre motivation l'est bien plus. Trainer n'est pas ce qui a été envisagé, alors que vous le voulez ou non, vous allez devoir vous bouger.

Mêmes s'ils ne répondaient pas, ils écoutaient attentivement. Il était vrai qu'ils n'auraient pas le temps de se reposer ou de bailler, il fallait qu'ils se remuent les fesses. Mais Hinata commençait à trouver ça long, et en se dandinant, regardait la grande horloge numérique face à lui sur un mur, qui affichait 10 : 04 depuis un certain moment déjà, puis jeta un léger coup d'œil à Kenma qui semblait tout écouter avec une énorme concentration.

- Pour bien débuter, étant donné que nous avons la plage juste à côté, vous allez y faire un décrassage.

- Cela va vous permettre de prendre de meilleurs appuis et de les solidifier, vous aidant ainsi à avoir un meilleur équilibre, important pour vos placements.

- Donc vous allez laisser vos genouillères et vos chaussures ici pour y aller, afin d'éviter de vous encombrer.

Désormais, ils sortaient du gymnase pour se diriger vers la plage. A peine avaient-ils quitté les locaux, que les grains de sables couvraient déjà le sol. Ils étaient enfin sur la plage, et tous contemplaient avec admiration la marée qui venait caresser doucement le sable fin. Le soleil était déjà levé, et couvrait d'un voile de lumière les vagues qui oscillaient irrégulièrement.  
Kuroo était curieux de savoir comment réagissait ses camarades en observant ceci. Son regard glissa sur chacun d'eux puis s'arrêta sur Tsukishima. Il soupira légèrement quand il remarqua qu'il semblait presque s'en désintéresser, en regardant l'horizon d'un air monotone.

- Vous allez pouvoir continuer à regarder la mer, si vous le souhaitez, mais pendant que vous serez en train de courir.

Tous se retournèrent pour être face à leurs coachs.

- A cent cinquante mètres, il y a un poste de secours. Vous en ferez le tour, puis vous reviendrez ici sans vous arrêter pour repartir. Vous allez donc courir une demi-heure dès notre signal, mais n'allez pas trop vite, ça ne ferait que vous épuiser davantage pour rien et vous ne tiendrez pas cinq minutes.

Ils s'étaient mis les uns derrière les autres, après avoir acquiescé. Ukai et Manabu crièrent simultanément le top départ, avant de pouvoir voir leurs joueurs qui s'étaient déjà élancés dans la course. Leurs foulées se faisaient régulières, leurs pieds s'enfonçaient légèrement dans cette étendue de sable. Ils ne parlaient, pas, seule leur respiration se faisait entendre. Ils prenaient une bouffée d'air pour en expirer deux, tous les cinq pas. Ils avaient déjà fait quatre tours, et la fatigue commençait quelque peu à se faire ressentir chez les moins endurants, mais ne lâchaient rien. Yamamoto et Tanaka, qui se vouaient une rivalité intense, étaient en tête, essayant à chaque fois de rattraper l'autre, même si on leurs avait dit qu'il ne s'agissait pas d'une course et qu'il ne fallait pas y aller trop vite. Ils étaient talonnés par Daichi, Asahi, Yaku et Noboyuki qui semblaient bien maintenir le rythme et n'avaient pas l'air de trop fatiguer. Nishinoya, juste après eux, avait l'air de suivre de près le libéro titulaire de Nekoma, comme pour le défier indirectement, s'il ralentissait ne serait-ce qu'un peu, il en faisait de même. Tout derrière se trouvaient Hinata et Kenma. Pas que le rouquin n'était pas endurant, au contraire, il était même en pleine forme, mais il restait en arrière pour être avec Kenma qui semblait trouver l'exercice un peu trop épuisant.

- Il faut… que je reprenne, mon souffle…

Il avait été un vrai supplice pour lui de prononcer cette phrase à cause de sa respiration haletante.

- Tu… Tu vas t'arrêter ? Demanda le central, étonné.

- Je crois, oui…

Hinata l'observait attentivement, et le voyait ralentir, puis vint le moment où il manqua de s'immobiliser. Sauf qu'il ne voulait pas qu'il s'arrête, alors il lui attrapa le poignet, pour l'entrainer avec lui, doucement.

- Si tu manques de souffle, ralentis, mais ne t'arrête jamais ! S'écria le rouquin alors qu'il lui souriait pleinement.

Kenma, surpris, ne le lâcha pas des yeux, et se laissa porter par ses jambes. Il avait pourtant bien raison. Il lui sourit en retour, puis regarda de nouveau devant lui. Il y avait un petit écart avec les autres, mais tant qu'il n'était pas seul, ça lui importait peu. Juste en face d'eux se trouvaient Kuroo qui tentait la conversation avec Tsukishima.

- Ne me parle pas pendant que je cours. Lui dit-il impassiblement.

Le brun, amusé, essaya de forcer la discussion, en le taquinant légèrement.

- Oh, Megane-kun n'est donc pas quelqu'un de très bavard ?

- Megane…kun… ?

Il crut mal entendre sur le moment, et haussa un sourcil, le regard dur. Le chat, amusé de voir qu'il réagissait, sourit davantage. C'était décidé, il allait continuer à l'appeler ainsi pendant un certain moment, voulant voir jusqu'où il tiendrait.

Ils avaient enfin couru trente minutes, et on remarquait clairement les fines perles de sueur qui couvraient leur peau brillante. Leurs respirations étaient haletantes, et leur irrégularité montrait à quel point l'effort était là. Ils regagnèrent le gymnase, après avoir repris calmement leur souffle, et là-bas, ils purent se désaltérer, mais ils ne devaient pas se reposer pour autant, leur entrainement n'était pas encore terminé, et venait seulement de commencer.

Ukai et Manabu, ainsi que Takeda, leurs avaient dit que chaque matin, ils s'échaufferaient par du physique, intense, et qu'ils ne toucheraient que réellement la balle, l'après-midi après avoir mangé.

Ils avaient commencé par de l'étirement, puis par un renforcement musculaires. Entre autre, abdos, pompes, gainage. Par la suite ils avaient fait plusieurs groupes, pour différents ateliers ; de l'équilibre, des placements, et des exercices qui feront en sorte d'augmenter leur rapidité, avec des concordances de pas. Ils s'étaient échauffés les poignets avec une médecine ball, leur permettant une meilleure agilité avec le ballon quand il sera entre la paume de leurs mains.

Désormais il était quatorze heures, et l'échauffement reprenait, après qu'ils aient tous digéré. Ils trottinaient autour des terrains, pour permettre à leurs chevilles de travailler un peu avant de reprendre un effort brusque et intense. Pendant qu'ils couraient, tous observaient parfois la grande horloge qui surplombait le mur, comme pour se distraire un peu.

Maintenant ils étaient par deux, et s'échangeaient la balle. C'était une combinaison de passes, attaques et manchettes, qui continuait encore et encore. Leurs appuis étaient simples et rapides, ils essayaient de faire tomber la balle au sol le moins de fois possible, et de la maintenir dans les airs pour continuer cet enchainement qui faisait rouler des perles de sueur sur leur épiderme si fin.

Aujourd'hui, ils s'appliqueraient au service et à la réception, qui sont les éléments les plus importants, permettant de prendre l'avantage. Plus le service est maitrisé, plus on peut en jouer et le rendre impossible à réceptionner et les points s'enchaineront, or, plus la réception du service sera soignée et réussie, plus vite l'avantage sera récupéré et sera favorisant, ainsi les joueurs brilleront.  
Combinaison certes contraire, mais que chaque équipe se doit d'avoir, pour relancer le ballon jusqu'à ce qu'il ne tombe dans le terrain adverse.

Le groupe venait de se séparer en deux, se répartissant sur deux terrains, de part et d'autre de leur moitié, face à face. Ils alternaient service et réception. L'un servait l'autre réceptionnait, puis celui qui venait de recevoir la balle, devait aller servir à son tour. Ce fut ainsi jusqu'à dix-huit heures, et à la fin de l'entrainement, plein s'écroulèrent au sol, littéralement épuisés. Leurs t-shirts étaient trempés, leurs genouillères pleines de poussière, et les pieds qui leurs faisaient atrocement mal, à force d'être compressés en permanence dans ces chaussures.  
Ils étaient passés aux douches et avaient mangé assez pour que leurs ventres cessent à tous de crier en continuité. Il était désormais vingt-deux heures cinquante-huit, et ils avaient tous regagné leur chambre respective. Tsukishima, dans son lit, écoutait de la musique, le casque sur les oreilles, et faisait glisser son pouce sur l'écran tactile de son portable. Il observa furtivement l'heure, et se rappela que dans à peine deux minutes à peine, ils n'auraient plus le droit de quitter leur chambre, si ce n'est que pour aller aux toilettes.  
Il se retourna dans son lit, et pu remarquer que Yamaguchi, dans le lit à gauche du sien, à l'opposé de là où il était, dormait déjà. Son visage resta impassiblement neutre, et son regard regagna rapidement l'écran de son téléphone. Il zappait quelques chansons dont il s'était lassé, et écoutait jusqu'au bout celles qu'il préférait. Il jeta de nouveau un coup d'œil à l'horloge numérique de son téléphone qui indiquait que la demie était déjà passée. Il soupira. Il savait qu'il devait s'endormir, sinon il n'arrivera jamais à se lever le lendemain matin, quoiqu'il n'était pas Hinata, mais tout de même, il se devait d'être en forme pour l'entrainement de demain. Cependant, son doigt ne lâcha pas l'écran, et continuait à glisser dessus.  
Un bruit attira son attention malgré la musique forte qu'il écoutait, et fut gêné par la lumière du couloir qui lui arrivait en plein dans le visage, alors qu'il comprit que la porte venait de s'ouvrir. Ses yeux se plissèrent, ayant du mal à définir la silhouette qui se trouvait face à lui, pour cause de ne pas avoir eu l'occasion de l'apercevoir souvent. Il enleva son casque, et une voix grinçante lui parvint.

- Yo, Megane-kun !

Qu'est-ce qu'il foutait-là celui-là ? Il le regardait d'un air mauvais, car il venait de gêner sa tranquillité.

- Qu'est-ce que tu viens faire là ? Demanda le blond, visiblement soûlé.

- Oh rien, je m'ennuyais un peu à rester cloitré dans ma chambre, alors je suis sorti, et je me suis rappelé que tu étais dans cette chambre.

- Cool. Et tu ferais mieux d'y retourner, si tu ne veux pas te faire choper.

- Me faire choper, ah oui ? Je ne pensais pas que tu t'inquiétais pour moi à ce point, Megane-kun…

- Rassure-toi, c'est seulement parce que j'aimerais que tu me laisses tranquille.

- Vraiment ? C'est dommage parce que ce n'est nullement mon intention.

- Ce n'est pas mon problème.

- Tu ne t'ennuies pas dans cette chambre, à être coincé entre quatre murs ? Demanda Kuroo d'un air provocateur.

Tsukishima ne répondit pas.

- Ça te dit d'aller te défouler un peu dans le gymnase ? Puis avoir la crainte de se faire prendre rend toujours les choses plus amusantes, tu ne penses pas, Megane-kun… ?

Le blond resta silencieux. C'était vrai qu'il avait mis le doigt sur un point sensible, il se faisait littéralement chier dans cette chambre à ne rien faire, le sommeil qui ne venait décidemment pas. Mais Kuroo était sûrement pour lui la pire personne avec qui faire cette virée nocturne, surtout qu'il n'arrivait pas à savoir ce qu'il voulait exactement, et ça l'énervait en tout point. Sauf qu'il ne se tortura pas l'esprit davantage, au pire, il verrait bien, et si ça pouvait lui faire trouver le sommeil plus rapidement après, pourquoi pas ?  
Il se leva donc de son lit, et se dirigea vers la sortie de la chambre, passant devant le capitaine sans lui adresser le moindre regard. Ce dernier, en le voyant agir ainsi, n'arrivait visiblement pas à cacher le large sourire qui naissait sur son visage. Il ferma la porte de sa chambre, par précaution, et suivit Kei qui était déjà loin dans le couloir.

Avant d'arriver dans le gymnase, Tsukishima attendit celui qui l'avait fait sortir de son lit, et alluma la lumière de l'immense salle. Ses pieds claquaient sur le parquet ciré, et s'avança jusqu'au centre du gymnase, rapidement rejoint par Kuroo.

- Prends une balle Megane-kun !

Il lui lança un regard noir, pourquoi n'allait-il pas la chercher lui-même ? C'était lui qui l'avait emmené ici. En plus il allait devoir aller jusqu'au local de rangement situé à l'opposé de là où il se trouvait. Cependant, il ne fit pas de commentaire, et y alla sans rien dire, mais légèrement agacé. Il fouilla dans un panier pour en trouver une qui ne soit pas dégonflée, et sortit de la réserve. Il soupira, puis la lança à Kuroo qui l'attrapa agilement, avant de la lui relancer pour lui faire une passe. Kei comprit alors qu'ils n'allaient faire que des échanges de balle, comme ils avaient l'habitude de faire en entrainement. Il lui fit donc lui aussi à son tour une passe, puis l'enchainement continua ainsi jusqu'à ce qu'ils soient chauds. Le ballon arriva de nouveau sur le brun, et trouvait que son partenaire s'était amélioré dans la précision de son lancer. Il avait trouvé la balle assez bien placée au-dessus de son épaule, pour porter une attaque ; une attaque que Kei ne défendit pas, ayant été surpris par la rapidité du ballon, mais aussi parce qu'il ne s'y attendait vraiment pas. Alors elle retomba sur le sol, claquant fortement contre le parquet.

- Tu dois être plus attentif, Megane-kun.

Il le savait, pas besoin qu'il le lui rappelle, c'était juste qu'il ne pensait pas à ce que ce soit si intensif pour seulement des lancés de balle alors que minuit approchait. Mais il ne voulait pas se chercher des excuses, donc il ne répondit pas, et se contenta juste de lancer de nouveau le ballon.  
Ils avaient fait que quelques échanges depuis, avant que Kuroo n'arrête la balle pour regarder le blond avec angoisse. Il avait entendu du bruit dans le couloir, et ne semblait pas être le seul à avoir reconnu des bruits de pas arrivant jusqu'au gymnase.

- La lumière du gymnase n'était pas éteinte tout à l'heure ?

- Tu dois sûrement avoir oublié de le faire !

Sans attendre de se faire surprendre, les deux volleyeurs se précipitèrent dans le local de rangement. Sauf que l'un des deux trébucha sur les filets mal rangés, et tomba, entrainant l'autre avec lui, faisant renverser au passage l'un des paniers où étaient rangés les ballons, causant un vacarme pas croyable .

- Putain… , jura Tsukishima, s'étant fait mal au moment où il rejoignit le sol.

- Shhh…, lui demanda Kuroo, pour éviter qu'ils se fassent remarquer plus qu'ils ne l'étaient déjà.

Bien sûr, le blond eu un rire sarcastique, il osait lui demander de se taire, alors que c'était lui qui avait causé tout ce bordel. Mais il ne plaisanta pas longtemps quand il remarqua la position dans laquelle ils se trouvaient. Derrière un grand caisson de bois, Kuroo était au-dessus de lui, entre ses jambes et le visage tout près du sien. Il frissonna. En fait, il espérait vraiment être bien caché. Au final, il s'en fichait juste pas mal de faire des suicides le lendemain. Non, ce qui le préoccupait le plus était de savoir que quelqu'un risquait de les voir ainsi, et ça, il ne le supporterait pas. Ils entendirent les bruits de pas se rapprocher du local.

- Merde, pensa Kei, énervé.

Mais Kuroo sentait bien qu'ils risquaient d'être vu, alors il s'avança de manière à ce que Tsukishima se recule un peu plus derrière le caisson, et le brun se serra davantage contre le jeune central, son genoux se calant contre son intimité, le visage penchant un peu plus sur le sien. Il lui saisit lentement le bras, au même moment où son souffle attrapa le sien, le faisant glisser sur sa peau qui était devenue légèrement empourprée.

- Mais qu'est-ce que tu fous… ?

- Shhh, Megane-kun, reste silencieux… Lui souffla-t-il en posant son index sur ses lèvres sèches.

Le blond déglutit, pourquoi son corps réagissait ainsi ?

- Je ne savais pas que je te faisais autant d'effets, Megane-kun…

* * *

"_Megane-kun_"

**D**ésolée, je suis folle de cette expression, après l'avoir vu sur un nombre incalculable de Doujin sur Tumblr, ou même après avoir entendu Yuichi de World Trigger le dire (qui au passage,a le même doubleur que Kuroo), alors je ne pouvais décidément plus m'en passer !

So, moi je vais aller commencer mes devoirs de vacances, parce que je ne vous cache pas que je suis légèrement dans la merde, surtout que je manque énormément de temps en ce moment, et j'ai parfois du mal à répondre à mes MP... DD:

Kiss à vous - Plume-chan


End file.
